


after hours

by tabismew



Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Let's just pretend that frozen is still showing lol, Light Angst, M/M, Mew is so petty, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: Mew and Gulf were together for five years but broke up and Mew may or may not sabotaging Gulf's dates.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935901
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	after hours

**_Cause my heart belongs to you_ **

**_I'_ _Il risk it all for you_**

**_I want you next to me_ **

**_This time I'll never leave (After Hours, The Weeknd.)_ **

* * *

Gulf glanced at his laptop once more and heaved a sigh. He just hoped that his application form to a publishing company he’d been eyeing for eyes would be accepted. As much as he liked to work as a Barista in a café his mother owned herself, He had to somehow used his degree to fulfill his dreams.

And to add to his unlucky records, He had been staying at his older sister's condo for almost six months now since he and Mew had broken up and Gulf was the one who moved out. He could actually make a rent, but that would also mean two meals a day. He just didn’t want to become a burden to his sister anymore besides he’s a grown ass man.

Gulf closed his laptop and took one last peek to make sure he had sent the form on their correct email successfully. He pulled himself up from the bed grabbing his phone and wallet from the bed side table, and had one last glance at the mirror to check on his appearance. He looked presentable and good, he thinks. It’s enough.

He rushed to the door because he didn’t want to be late to the first date he’d had the courage to go out since breaking up with Mew. But still, the thought of not getting accepted from the job he had applied for clouded into his mind again. He badly needed a work, a stable and good paying job for his bills and shits. It made him even more frustrated that at the age of 25, he still didn't have enough money to buy a damn condo for himself. He remembered his parents offering Gulf to buy him a condo but he was just too stubborn because he promised himself that he would not spend any more money from his parents. He wanted to be more independent, at least.

Soon, His thoughts lightened up when he approached the Mexican restaurant where he was meeting Hunter. He’s a good guy, that’s for sure because Gulf had known him since they were in high school who had known to have a long time crush on him. He met him again two months ago in a party, and talked a lot, he didn’t actually knew exactly how did Hunter end up asking him on a date. It’s just after they met, the guy called him and invited him to an art exhibit.

Gulf was nervous of course but he’s also excited about this. He felt like he had finally recovered from the break up with Mew. Although, it hadn’t been that ugly, more just that they had grown apart while being together. Those minuscule things led to a big petty fights and some other personal issues that they couldn’t handle anymore so they decided that it would be best to break up and go to their separate ways.

Gulf wouldn’t admit it loud but sometimes he could still feel the hurt, thinking about the man he had ever loved, after being with him for five years. They were college sweethearts, the rock of each other and Gulf didn’t know the reason why they didn’t save their relationship and fight for it. He sometimes asked himself how did they end up as strangers. 

_Why didn’t we save us? How did we end up here?_ Those were the questions he would repeatedly asked himself from the very first day they had broken up. At the back of his head, Maybe Mew just didn’t care anymore, he was busy with his own matters, anyways. It’s normal to fall out of love. Maybe that’s the reason Mew didn’t bother to run after him and reconcile things. 

Maybe Mew just really got tired and fell out of love. 

Gulf tried to shake those thoughts away, This was not the time to be so sad over something in the past. Mew and him were not together anymore and he was really adamant and determined to start moving forward because his life didn't just stop because he had parted ways with him, life didn't work that way.

As soon as he reached the restaurant, the hostess greeted him with a good evening, He stepped fully inside as he roamed his eyes around and soon he spotted Hunter near the right side of the room, smiling widely and waving his hand.

The hostess asked him if he had any reservation and Gulf just smiled and told her that it was his date who made a reservation and indicated that he knew where he was going and she allowed him to walk to himself to his seat, taking in Hunter's shining eyes and wide smile. 

“Hi. You look good.” Hunter mumbled, standing up as he pulled Gulf's chair to let him sit.   
  
Gulf smiled, He actually kind of missed this kind of attention from someone. He gave his date a glance and found him dressed in a white button up and nice trousers.  
“Thank you. You too.” 

Gulf sat down and so did Hunter, then he looked over the menu, Hunter started them off with chatting about how was Gulf's day and asked him about his application. Then they talked about their high school batch mates until the waiter took their orders.

When the menus were removed from their table, Both of them started talking comfortably about a lot of things including their favorite movies, families and friends, and whether Macbeth or Hamlet was better.

Hunter was in the middle of talking about his modelling experience when they were suddenly interrupted. 

“How in the world we would be at Tequila Mockingbird on a Saturday night?” 

Gulf tensed up as soon as he recognized the voice. That familiar voice. He tilted his head and looked up seeing the man who used to be his everything. He looked at him in a mixture of surprise and confusion, What the hell was _he_ doing here?

“Yeah, How in the damn world.” He breathed out, his eyes gazing at his entire face, the first thing he had noticed was his chiseled jaw, became sharper than ever. He didn't change that much. 

“The odds are pretty insane, yes?” Mew asked, smiling.

Gulf just remained seated looking at Mew, It had been six months since the two of them parted ways. He hadn’t seen Mew since he finished moving his stuff out of what was their shared apartment so seeing him for the first time again is something he didn’t expect to happen too soon.

Mew was wearing a plain shirt that made his firmed chest more prominent, and those broad shoulders he had once touched using his slender fingers. Then he looked up again, wishing he didn’t because he did not like the way Mew's eyes glinted, there was absolutely something in those eyes that screamed something, he’s not so certain.

  
It seemed like cat got his tongue and couldn’t say anything. First of all, He didn’t expect him to be here, out of all the places— _what the hell?_ And it became apparent Gulf wasn’t planning on saying anything more, Mew opened his mouth to speak, “The odds are pretty cool. But, Aren't you going to introduce me, Gulf?” 

_Fuck, No._  
  
“Uh.. Mew, If you don’t _mind-“_

Mew didn’t let him finish what he was about to say when he speaks, “Hello Gulf’s friend.” He mumbled, giving Gulf a smile first before turning his head to Hunter and beamed.

Hunter smiled back, “I’m Hunter. Nice to meet you.” He held his hand out to Mew. Gulf mentally cursed. What had he done in his previous life to deserved this torture?

Gulf tried to hold his frustrating groan as Mew suspiciously, nicely, as in very nicely, took Hunter's hand and said, “I’m Mew, Gulf's ex.”

 _Fuck, I don’t want to be at this place anymore_. Gulf's thoughts wishing that the ground would just swallow him up or just dig his own grave and bury himself seven feet under and never come back.  
  
Gulf noticed how Hunter's eyebrows shot up and seemed like a lot less sure of himself, and the situation right fucking now.

He shook his head, Mew could be really rude sometimes. He didn’t have to say that. 

“Ah, Really?” Hunter said nodding his head, “I see.” 

Mew nodded his head, and his stupid smile still playing on his annoying lips, “Yeah, together for seven years.” 

Gulf slightly glared at him and gritted his teeth, “Five years.”  
  
“Oh,”, Mew exclaimed, there’s a hint of mischief lingering his voice, “My mistake. I stand corrected, five years. I'm glad Gulf can still remember. I tend to forget things.” 

Mew's being so annoying right now. Gulf realized that Mew had purposely said the wrong thing to just see if Gulf would react. _Stupid smart ass._

“Ah, Okay.” Hunter mumbled, glancing over Gulf as if he wanted to go out of this restaurant and find a better place, Gulf wanted too, but Mew seemed like he had another stupid plan for the three of them.

“Did Gulf get shrimp quesadilla?” Mew asked, placing his hands in his pockets and cocking his hip so he’s the absolute picture of nonchalance. Gulf wanted to kick the fucking bastard. “That’s his favorite, actually. You know, his go to dish for Mexican restaurants, and you should buy him vanilla ice cream after this perfect date, He'd love that.”  
  
He was flustered all over by the situation than he would like to admit but on the other hand Gulf was sure that Mew was purposely doing this, whatever this was, to annoy him but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "That's enough. What are you even doing here exactly, Mew?"  
  
Mew turned his head and cunning smile back to Gulf, "Ah, I'm actually with Tul and Max, they're having a dinner and they want me to be their third wheel. As soon as I saw a glimpse of you I knew I'd have to come over and say hi at least."  
  
“Sure.” Gulf said through gritted teeth as he shoot daggers at Mew's way but the bastard seemed unaffected as he opened his mouth again.

“Tul wanted to say hi but you were with someone. They actually missed you, Would it be okay if you go over our table for a minute?” 

At this point, this moment, Gulf groaned out of frustration, He wanted Mew to just excuse himself so he could focus on Hunter.

"Mew, I don't think it's the right time." He gritted out.   
  
"No, No," Hunter interrupted, shaking his head, "It's okay. Go ahead. It'd be rude if I didn't let you." He finished, smiling at Gulf. 

"Are you sure?" Gulf asked his date, throwing an apologetic smile, He studied his face but couldn't figure out if he was just really being nice, or he just wanted to finish whatever Mew was requesting so they could focus on each other and Mew would just leave them alone.   
  
Gulf was contemplating things in his mind, Tul was sitting comfortably on one of the chairs while chatting with Max, He wanted to say hi too but the thing is, He didn't want to leave Hunter alone here and he really wanted to kill Mew.   
  
He's on a fucking date for heaven's sake.   
  
Gulf opened his mouth to ask Hunter again but Mew beats him to it again.  
  
"See, Gulf? Wanker's okay with it. Come and say hi." 

Gulf rolled his eyes, Mew's really was here to just ruin this night.  
  
"Hunter not Wanker. And why would I leave my date to say hi to your best friend? For all I know, they didn’t talk to me since we have broken up. I didn’t know what you told them.”

Mew pouted a bit, jutting out his plump bottom lip and looked at Gulf pleadingly, "That’s not true. I didn’t talk behind your back. You know I'm not like that. They just thought you were mad at them. Come on, they've been missing you.”

"Fine. Fine. I'll say hi them, but you have to leave us alone to finish our date after, alright?"  
  
"Oh, Sure, I will." Mew answered, Gulf wasn't even certain if Mew himself was sure with his own answer.   
  
Gulf stood up and mouthed a sorry to Hunter again, setting his napkin on the table as he followed Mew across the restaurant.  
  
“You look good,” Mew said on the way to their table, tilting his head to look down at Gulf and winked. 

Gulf rolled his eyes, “I always look good.” 

“Hmm,” Mew hummed as he noddded his head.   
  
As soon as he got close to their tables, Tul stands up from his chair and opened his arms for Gulf.  
  
Gulf smiled, opening his arms and hugged Tul, He speaks, "You really did miss me, huh?" He teased before Tul pulled back and pinches his two cheeks until they became slightly red.

Gulf suddenly remembered how Mew had the habit of pinching his cheeks and kissing his nose _and-_ he shook his head, He shouldn't be thinking about that now considering he had his date waiting for him at the other side of the room. He had to be quick.

"I've missed you, of course. Mew's apartment is not the same without you. No more loud music and no more clothes anywhere in his house when we visit." Tul teased, smiling genuinely at him.   
  
Gulf tried to smile back, He ddin't need to be reminded about those things, Weird because it still made him sad somehow.

“See? My own best friend loves you more than me.” Mew said, shaking his head. 

Tul just laughed, “I thought you were really mad at us. I thought we're not friends anymore. I was planning to visit you.” 

“Just because Mew and I broke up that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends anymore.” 

“Yeah, Gulf keeps you and left me.” Mew said, pouting, and his arms folded against his chest. 

Gulf heard Max snorted besides Tul who had been quiet all through the conversation. He turned his head and glared a bit at Mew. “Left you? Excuse me?” Gulf started, raising his brow, “Our break up had been mutual and you were the one who turned away first so I really don’t think you get any say in this matter. Do you, Mew?” 

Gulf didn’t know why Mew's words got into his nerves. It was unfair because their break up had been mutual and Mew was the first one who left, didn’t talk to him for a week and now he was saying he got left out? What the actual fuck?

Mew bit his bottom lip before speaking, “I didn’t leave you. But then it’s all in the past now. Right?” Mew said and gave him an apologetic and sheepish smile.  


“Right," Gulf turned back and glared at Max too who was obviously laughing, "Max, What's so funny?" He asked, To be honest, He missed Max too. He was the reason why he met Mew and Tul. 

“Didn’t you know that Gulf and I had a quickie on your couch last Christmas, Max?” Mew said, winking at Gulf. 

Gulf gasped in surprises, This fucking bastard, really. Max's face turned into horror and tilted his head towards Mew so fast who was just looking smug. 

"You guys wouldn't dare!"   
  
"We did it." Mew teased, smirk right back in it's place. 

Max shook his head while moving his eyes from Mew to Gulf for a moment before saying, "You guys may have broken up, but you're still making my head ache and wreaking havoc everywhere. And honestly what are the odds that we'd all end up at the same restaurant on a Saturday night?"   
  
Gulf laughed at that, "Well yeah, about that, My date is waiting for me. I should get back now." 

Gulf watched how Tul arched a brow at Mew then looked confused at Gulf. Max then stopped laughing.

“You mean that guy over there is your date?” Tul asked, Gulf nodded his head.  
  
“Wow, You’re on a date and Mew actually pulled you away from a date to say hi to us? Oh, Gulf. I'm so sorry.” Max muttered, chuckling a bit, “Get back to your man and be sure to tell us the explicit details later.” 

“I’m not going home with him.” Gulf muttered, He didn’t know exactly why he had the need to say that.

“Gulf’s not like that “ Mew mumbled to himself but Gulf heard him, He smiled a bit, At least, Mew knew.

“Alright, I'm going back to our table.” Gulf beamed at them and turned with a wave over his shoulder and began making his way back to the table where Hunter was waiting. 

“Enjoy your date, Gulf!” Max called out, Mew shushing him to not be too loud in the restaurant. 

Gulf pulled himself back together again. It was really nice to see those two again, and now that he’d seen them after the break up with Mew, He felt like he can talk to them again soon. He would make sure to reach out, They were his friends before he even got to be with Mew before, anyways.  
  
So Gulf was here because of Hunter, his date. Who was just left alone at their table while Gulf chatted with his friends. He thought, He would be really fortunate if Hunter even wanted to finish this date now.

When he got back, Hunter was still sitting where he left him for a while, tapping his fingers on the table as he stared outside.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that," Gulf said as soon as he sat down, "But that's enough so he can leave us alone. Don't you think?" He said, trying to lighten up the mood.   
  
Hunter gave Gulf a small smile. "Exes are really complicated. Do your exes always do that?"   
  
"Uh, Exes? Uhm, He's actually the only ex I had."  
  
Hunter eyed him curiously and put on a small smile again, "Ah, First boyfriend, I see."   
  
"Well yeah, anyways, We shouldn't talk about that. It's all in the past."   
  
Hunter nodded his head and picked up his silverware, Gulf realized that he waited to start eating until he returned.   
  
"I feel so terrible. You really didn't need to wait for me! I'm so sorry."   
  
Gulf just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I want to."  
  
Gulf felt really awful and he wants to cry in happiness because Hunter was just so nice and a gentleman. He didn't speak much about that as the rest of the meal went perfectly, and Gulf really had a lovely and amazing time. And maybe, just a bit anxious and a bit uncomfortable because he could feel Mew's eyes on him all through out the meal, but overall he thought the dinner date was a success.  
  
They left the restaurant, Hunter offered him a ride home but Gulf declined politely and instead he says, "I really had a great night, Hunter. Thank you."   
  
"My pleasure. I had a great time too."   
  
"Really? I mean, Even if there's an ex boyfriend and all?" Gulf laughed.   
  
"Yeah, He's just an ex boyfriend.” Hunter said, "We could try this again without the ex boyfriend?"   
  
Gulf beamed, "Yeah, definitely. I'd love that."   
  
"I know you really loved Disney movies, Frozen 2 is showing. Would you like to see it?" Hunter was a bit nervous asking Gulf again.  
  
Gulf eyes brightened. "Really? That sounds good! I'm free on Friday. Would that work for you?"   
  
"Sure, It's fine with me.”  
  
_God_ , Hunter was really a nice man. He never thought he’d get so lucky right off the bat.  
  
"Okay. Just text me the details."

* * *

  
Gulf was really happy about this movie date, It’s been awhile since he went to the cinema. And, he would spend his entire day to get to know Hunter more.

But he was actually feeling bad because he was twenty minutes late and Hunter had sent him a text saying that he already bought tickets for them and he's going to wait for him at the entrance, He roamed his eyes around but there's no Hunter.   
  
He pulled his phone from his pocket and started typing.   
  
**_Hey, I'm here. Sorry I was late but where are you?_**  
  
Seconds later he got a reply.   
  
_**I'll be there in a jiffy! I just had to buy something. See you.**_  
  
Gulf smiled and put his phone back inside his pocket. It's Friday night so he's not really surprised to see bunch of people inside the mall.   
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you here on a Friday night." 

Gulf froze on the spot, only turning his head to make sure it really was who he thought it was.  
  
“Jesus, What did I do wrong in my previous life?” Gulf groaned as he hung his head, Looking at Mew in disbelief, “What exactly are you doing here, Mew?” 

Mew grinned, “I’m here to see the movie I've been wanting to see.” 

Gulf looked at him suspiciously, and shook his head, arching a brow, “You’re not stalking me, Are you?”

Mew laughed and looked at him incredulously. “Don’t flatter yourself too much, Gulf. First of all, If you can see, this is a public place. I can be here whenever I want.” He muttered, “And besides, Friday night is perfect for a frozen night." He said, as he waved his movie ticket. 

Gulf couldn’t even believe what he was seeing and hearing. So Mew was here to see the movie Hunter and him are about to watch. But that’s not the thing that mattered here. He was sure that Mew wasn't fond of Disney movies. He freaking hated those movies and he had only watched Tangled and Aladdin in the past because of Gulf. 

“What?” Gulf scoffed, “You’re not even into Disney!” He almost shouted, because Mew was so damn annoying and out of all the damn malls out there – He’s here.

Mew had his forehead wrinkled as he laughed, “Change is inevitable, Gulf.” He started, “Change of taste, you know.” He finished, winking. _Gosh_ , He was so annoying. Gulf wanted to smack his head.

Gulf didn't say anything though and deep silence ensued not until someone's voice came.   
  
"Hey, Gulf! Are you _re-"_ Hunter stopped in the middle of his speech when his eyes landed on the man standing in front of Gulf, "Mew? Man, Hey."   
  
Gulf mentally cursed. This was like the dinner night last Saturday and it's embarrassing. He just wished Mew wouldn't ruin any of this or else he's really going to kill him.   
  
"Oh, Hey Wanker."   
  
"Hunter." Mew gritted out, glaring daggers at Mew.   
  
Mew just smirked. God. He hoped Jesus would give him more patience. 

“Right Hunter, I wasn’t expecting to see you guys here. The odds are really pretty crazy.” Mew exclaimed, smiling.

“Pretty crazy, yeah.” Hunter said, “You’re here for a movie too?”  
  
Gulf nearly groaned because as much as he liked Hunter being so nice, Gulf wished he’d be rude and stop entertaining Mew. He knew his ex so well, He could really be so annoying as much as he wanted to and wouldn't still give a rat ass about it.

“Yeah, Frozen Two.” Mew waved his movie ticket again, “How about the two of you? Movie date?” 

Hunter nodded his head, “Yeah, We're actually going to see Frozen too.” 

Mew gaped at Hunter, And Gulf just rolled his eyes, Mew was such a bad actor, He was obviously acting like he’s so surprised, “Damn, Really?” Mew asked, he eyed Hunter first before moving forward, He peeked at the tickets Hunter was holding. “We’re even in the same row. Wow.”

Gulf snapped his head to look at Mew, “What?” 

Mew just threw him a glance, "How about we go inside? The movie is about to start." Then he darted his attention back and forth to Gulf and Hunter. "I'll go ahead first. See you guys inside." 

Then he walked inside the cinema.

Gulf sighed, turning his head towards Hunter, “I didn’t know he'd be here. If I knew ahead of time, I would tell you. I'm really _sor-“_

Hunter cut him off, “You don’t have to apologize, Gulf. He’s just an ex-boyfriend.” He said, “Let’s just go inside, Shall we?” 

Gulf just nodded his head although he really wanted to tell Hunter to just watch another movie but then the guy already bought the tickets and he couldn’t do anything about it.  
  
He wished this night would end well even if there's an ex boyfriend with them.  


They had just been in the theater for five whole minutes before Mew started talking beside him. At first it was small comments on the popcorn he was eating, or the pop, and how it lacked flavor.   
  
"Will you shut up?" Gulf whispered as he tried his best to focus on the movie. The movie is barely starting and Mew's already talking about Elsa, how much of a glow up she had.  
  
Mew turned his head towards him, and Gulf could feel his eyes on him, "I was talking to myself, Gulf."   
  
Gulf rolled his eyes, "You're so loud. I'm surprised people aren't yelling at you yet. Let me enjoy the movie without you being so annoying."   
  
"Why are you so grumpy?" Mew said, jutting his bottom lip as he pouted, "You shouldn't because you're with your date."   
  
He opened his mouth but closed it as soon as he realized that if he fires back, It will not end so he chose to just not give a fuck about it anymore.  
  
"You okay?" Hunter whispered and offered him the popcorn, Gulf gave him a smile and nodded. 

"Yeah, Let's enjoy the movie."   


  
  
Gulf didn't enjoy the movie at all, He could't concentrate when Mew kept fucking moving in his seat, munching his popcorn so loud. He didn't know if he was doing it on purpose to annoy everyone or he's just really enjoying the movie. He would even shout when Elsa and his prince charming would appear on the big screen at the same time. He's like an annoying little kid seeing his first Disney movie of his life. 

Hunter on the other hand was silent all through out the movie, He would sometimes spare Gulf a glance and gave him a small smile.   
  
When they were outside the cinema, Hunter spoke first. "That was amazing. You enjoyed the movie?" He asked.  
  
Gulf smile slightly, As much as he loved Frozen, he didn't enjoy it that much but he wouldn't tell his date about that. "Yeah, It was amazing." He lied just for the benefit of putting a smile on Hunter's face.   
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it."   
  
Mew about to respond when the most annoying creature on earth right now made an appearance again.   
  
"Hey guys. I'll say the movie was good." Mew said, Gulf noticed that he put both of his hands inside his pocket to be the absolute picture of nonchalance. "Did you guys enjoyed it?"   
  
"Sure we do." Gulf muttered, a bit sarcasm there.  
  
"Really?" Mew asked, smiling, "Alright then, I'll get going. Enjoy the rest of your date." He said before walking out of them and as soon as he was out of their sight, Gulf turned to Hunter.   
  
"He was so annoying, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Why do you keep apologizing for him?" Hunter asked, "It was nothing. I don't care about him and I'm just really happy that I've got to spend the night with you."   
  
"I'm sorry, It's just that, this is the second time. But, If you want another date, I'm free on Sunday." Gulf offered, He didn't know but he was really feeling bad.   
  
Hunter smiled genuinely at him, "I'm happy to hear that you'd still want another date."   
"Of course, Of course."   
  
Hunter smiled, "Third time's a charm, right?"   
  
Yes, Third's time a charm, hopefully. 

* * *

  
Gulf checked the address Hunter had given him once again just to make sure he was at the right place stepping inside a modern two story building.  
  
The man had invited him in an art exhibit and since Gulf was not busy, and still waiting for the company to make a response letter so might as well go to this activity.  
  
As soon as Gulf was inside, he wandered his eyes around the room, the lighting was quite bright, and there's a spotlight on some different paintings hanging on the walls highlighting the arts. The concept was really cool and Gulf was in absolute awed. 

Gulf was so caught up with his thoughts and those aesthetically pleasing paintings, he hadn't realized there was a man checking names and cleared his throat.   
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Gulf Kanawut.”   
  
The gentleman checked his list, found his name and marked him off. "Thank you for coming.There are wines being served and you can see all the paintings. Enjoy your stay here, Sir."  
  
Gulf nodded his head and muttered thank you and his eyes spotted a huge painting on a wall and was quite curious, he was about to start walking when there was a voice from behind him.  
  
"Gulf, How in the world we would be at the same art gallery event?"   
  
Gulf's eyes widened at the familiar voice, at this point, He really wanted to question God what in the world he did in his previous life to deserve this? Was he bad person? Was he in some witchcraft thing and he was cursed in a present life?  
  
Just to make sure it was the same person who he thought was, He turned his head and of fucking course, It would be Mew.   
  
"Mew? What the hell are you even doing here?" Gulf scoffed. 

Mew chuckled and looked around the room, then darted his attention to Gulf again, “Run invited me. I'm a good a friend and I wouldn’t decline such invitation.”   
  
Gulf looked lost as he was about to speak, Mew beat him to it. "You weren’t expecting that Run would invite me too?” 

Gulf nodded his head, “Run wasn’t the one who invited me. It was Hunter.”  
  
“Ah, Wanker.” Mew said, nodding his head, “Maybe Run has a good reason why he didn’t invite you.”

He rolled his eyes, He didn't dare to correct Mew this time about Hunter's name because he knew for sure that the latter was just messing up with him.   
  
"So where's your date?" Mew asked again, biting his lip and _Jesus,_ Gulf hated it, he hated when he freaking did that, mostly because his eyes landed on his ex boyfriend's lips, which reminded him of how much he had loved Mew's lips, how many times those lips kissed every part of his body, and he really couldn't be thinking about those stupid lips right now when he was about to have an art date with Hunter.   
  
Screw Gulf and his dumb thoughts.   
  
"I was about to find him when you called me," Gulf said and wandered his eyes around just to see if he could spot Hunter.  
  
"Good thing I called you," Mew mumbled, he handed Gulf a glass of wine, "Here," He offered, Gulf didn't accept it at first so he speaks, "Don't worry. I didn't put poison in there or something. I wouldn't do that."  
  
It'd be rude if he just shrug the offer off so he grabbed the glass out of Mew's grip, and take a sip. "Thanks."

Mew offered him a small smile and Gulf just smiled back a bit, the atmosphere was a bit awkward, So he let his eyes roamed the room and as soon as it landed on something he was familiar with, He let his mouth do the talking, “That was one of your favorite painting. Wasn’t it?” Gulf asked, nodding his head at the abstract hanging on one of the walls. 

Mew laughed, “Ah, you remember?” 

Gulf arched his brow, “Of course I would remember. You talked about it months ago.” 

Mew just smiled and didn’t say anything, instead he just stared at the painting. 

Gulf stared at Mew, He was curious about something though, Who gave Hunter the invitation? Gulf looked at his ex in suspicion and speaks, “Were you the one who gave Hunter an invitation?” 

He'd seen how Mew scoffed but soon masked it with a chuckle. "Why would I give him an invitation? We don’t even know each other personally.”   
  
Gulf's about to open his mouth when someone spoke, It was Hunter who came beside both of them. "A co-worker gave me the invitation, Gulf.”  
  
He tilted his head to look at Hunter who gave him a smile, he beamed back but awkward. He felt really bad that he was once again getting along and talking to his ex instead of his date but it wasn't really his entire fault that he stumbled upon Mew. 

“Mew! Gulf!” Gulf looked over Hunter's shoulder and found Run walking towards them. He looked cheerful, He had his hair dyed blonde and his eyes almost disappearing from smiling. He hadn't seen him in months too because Run was busy with his own career and realized that he had miss

“Run!” Gulf reached out for a right hug, “How are you?”

Run pulled back from the hug, “I’m doing fine. I’m glad Hunter had managed to bring you here. This is my friend's art exhibit.”

Gulf raised his brow and looked at Run in confusion, "What? You knew him?" What the hell is happening here? Everyone knew each other and Gulf didn't have any single idea about it.   
  
Run laughed, He looked at Hunter first then at him, "Yep. We're colleagues. He actually told me about you and I know how much of an art nerd you are so I told him to bring you as his date, you know."  
  
Gulf pouted, "I just love admiring beauty in everything. I'm not an art nerd, I'm far from being one.”  
  
“Alright then. Why don't we enjoy this night, people?" Run broke the silence, He looked at Gulf and Hunter, "Enjoy you two. I have to steal Mew, He told he wanted to meet one of the curators.  
  
Gulf nodded his head, Run grabbed Mew's arms, “See you guys in a bit!"   
  
Mew didn't look back at them, and Gulf just stared at his back as he and Run started walking to one of their friends.  
  
Hunter cleared his throat and Gulf snapped out of his thoughts, "Have you had a chance to start looking around yet?" He asked.  
  
He shakes his head, "No. Just got here a few minutes."   
  
Hunter smiled, "I was hoping to have a date where it actually was just us but I guess for now, this event would do."

Gulf returned the smile but at the same time he was also feeling bad, Hunter was right though. He also hoped to have a date where it was just themselves without any run-ins with the ex boyfriend but fate had other ways.  
  
"Will you wait for me here for a minute? I'm just going to grab a drink." Hunter asked.   
  
Gulf nodded his head and uttered a go ahead, then he began looking around again. It seemed like his eyes have their own minds because they landed on Mew once again, The man was talking to someone he barely recognized as they looked at one of the paintings.   
  
Mew looked so calm whilst looking at the painting, He knew how much Mew loved arts. He was an art nerd, He remembered the time when they were in college and Mew would bring him in different Art Museum and Exhibits, He would tell Gulf to post beside the paintings and he would take a picture. 

Gulf smiled, those were really great days. He chuckled to himself when he remembered what Mew had said to him when they visited an exhibit two years ago, _In this room full of arts, You were the most beautiful_ art, _Gulf._

Those words were cheesy and corny but Gulf had blushed and smiled at that. 

Just as his thoughts were about to go further, Hunter came beside him and gently touched Gulf’s shoulder, “Shall we start on the right corner?” 

Gulf nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess so. It's more cohesive on the right than the left."  
  
Hunter hummed in response then they started walking on the right. Everything was beautiful, the set-up was actually just simple yet elegant.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Hunter suddenly said, Gulf darted his attention from the painting to Hunter.  
  
"I don’t mind. What is it?"  
  
"If you knew that Mew was going, Would you still go?”   
  
Gulf was a bit taken aback by that. He didn't expect that kind of question considering that he thought Hunter didn't want to talk anything about Mew.   
  
He didn't answer right away, It seemed like cat got his tongue because at that moment, He also questioned himself. Would he still go? 

Hunter seemed to realize that Gulf wasn't going to say something so he laughed it off.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." Hunter muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Because honestly. I wouldn't go and bring you if I knew it. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around him."   
  
"No, It's okay. I should be the one telling you that. I know you're really uncomfortable so if you want we can leave and-" He didn't finish his sentence because Hunter cut him off.   
  
"No, No," Hunter shook his head, "It's okay. By the way you're looking at the paintings, I know how much you liked it in here and I don't want to ruin that. I'm okay. I know there would still be lots of dates after this, right?"   
  
Gulf slightly smiled. He didn't answer him, He's not quite enough sure for himself, anyways.

* * *

  
Gulf stared at his laptop. He had finally come to the conclusion that he shouldn't be just waiting for the company to respond, and continued living at his sister's apartment, He had to do something.   
  
Finding a job was draining his energies out and the stress associated with was enough to create heavy eye bags under his eyes. Gulf sighed and clicked the send button on his laptop. He sent his application form to YGE, a publishing company. Hoping that they would throw him a bone and fucking respond.   
  
Seconds later, he shut his laptop and laid on his bed. This week had been shit, He's running out of money too and he was shy to even get help from his sister, or from Mild, or Boat. He needed a job as soon as possible or else he's really going to live on the streets and recite that goddamn declamation piece when he was in high school. _Alms alms alms, spare me a piece of bread, spare me your mercy._  
  
This week had been shit not just because about the job, It's because of that stupid ex boyfriend of his. He hadn't left his mind ever since his disastrous date with Hunter at the Tequila Mockingbird, and at the cinema and of fucking course at the gallery event last Sunday.   
  
Then his imbecile mind was clouded of the things Mew and him had dreamed off. There were a lot of dreams tied up in the bricks that Gulf wasn't quite sure he was ready to let go of yet. It's stupid, you know? To think of those things when everything they had were just memories. 

He wasn’t even sure if he had moved on from that stupid ex boyfriend of his.   
  
It made Gulf think about all the disastrous dates with Hunter. Mew was always present, three times, _three fucking times,_ he had a date with Hunter. Was it fate's work or his ex boyfriend was spying on him and purposely ruining his date with Hunter?   
  
Gulf shook his head. Mew couldn't possibly be stalking or spying him. He's not that obsessed with Gulf. Maybe, It was just the fucking fate playing tricks on him and made him scared what else was up on the fate's sleeves.  
  
But then, In those disastrous dates, He had seen how Mew acted, He wasn't so subtle at all. Gulf knew him, all too well.   
  
Mew acted so smug, sometimes Mew would catch him glaring death at Hunter, or he would scoffed quietly. He would always made sure to stand to his fullest height in front of Hunter, seemed like he was showing off how tall he was and would kept that cocky and smug smile the entire time. That was what he did when felt threatened. And Jealous.  
  
_Jealous_.  
  
The word had been running through his head for the past days when he should be thinking all the possible ways on how he could solve his problems, now that he was being economically challenged but the thought of Mew feeling jealous over his date didn't make sense. When they broke up, He didn't look sad, anyways. So, why would he be jealous?   
  
This was fucking Gulf's head in a Monday night. He didn't know what to feel, but if he was being completely honest with himself, He felt a little bit happy? or satisfied that Mew was jealous? It's shameful to admit, but it's true. He had always been so weak for Mew, for his affection and everything. He's weak for Mew, _period._  
  
He knows at the back of his mind that this was unfair for Hunter, He's giving the guy a flicker of hope. But he really wanted to move on and start something fresh again. The thing was, Mew. Idiot, stubborn, cocky and handsome Mew was distracting, He seemed like he still cared for Gulf. And Gulf being stupid, admited that he still cared for him too.   
  
He's screwed.  
  
Just as he was clouded with complicated things in his mind, His phone rang, He didn't answer the first ring though because he was too tired to even speak but then it rang again so he didn't have any choice.   
  
He grabbed his phone from the night stand, looked at the screen and Mild's name popped up. He answered it.  
  
"What's up shorty?" Gulf said.   
  
Mild chuckled, "Hey, my friend.” His best friend mumbled, Gulf laughed,. "Anyways, You doin' something on Wednesday?"   
  
Gulf was about so say that he's not doing something on Wednesday when he remembered that Hunter asked him out on that day. "Ah, I have a date."   
  
"Again?" Mild asked, sounding so curious.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"With Hunter?"   
  
"Of course. Who else would it be?" Gulf stated as a matter of fact. Because, Mild should know that Gulf was only having dates with one person right now. And besides, He even told his best friend about his dates with Hunter.   
  
"Ah, Okay. So no hang out this Wednesday?" Mild said, sounding a bit disappointed, Gulf hummed in response. "Where are you guys going, anyways? And what time exactly?"   
  
Gulf raised a brow, "Why are you asking?"   
  
Mild didn't answer him right away, Gulf's about to speak again to ask him but his best friend beat him to it. "Because Boat really wanted to go at this club so bad. And Wednesday's the only day he's free from work that's why I'm asking. Maybe after your date with Hunter, We can fetch you up and go at the club?"   
  
Mild nodded. Okay. He wants to go and party too, anyways. "Alright, I'm in as long as you guys will buy me drinks."   
  
Mild laughed, "Of course." 

* * *

  
Gulf had purposely came at the park thirty minutes early just to show Hunter that he really felt bad about those disastrous dates they had and he's serious to know him more. He had looked at his watched and he's really a bit early than expected. He didn't tell Hunter that he was already at the park, he'd just text him later to inform him.   
  
He sat at the wooden chair or whatever it was called at the park. Eyes wandering around the busy people, It wasn't that crowded, there were couples sitting on the grass and families enjoying the moment. The air went passed through him, It was a good feeling to be able to breathe fresh air after his shitty week, He's glad he decided to tell Hunter that park would be a good place for their fourth, hopefully, not disastrous date.   
  
Gulf turned his head at the sound of laughter at his left side, His eyes landed on the three kids and he noticed that they were holding daisy flowers. He smiled, they were so cute and daisy flowers, those are the sign of _peace._ What he didn't expect the little boy to walked towards his direction though. The kid has a curly brown hair and hazel brown eyes, He ran towards where Gulf was sitting.   
  
"Flower is the youth of life." The little boy mumbled, and Gulf looked at the kid confused. He opened his mouth to ask the kid but the latter handed him the daisy flowers and ran off towards the other two kids.   
  
He didn't have the chance to ask what was this all about because a little girl came running at him again.  
  
As soon as she was stood in front of Gulf, She handed him daisy flowers and smiled cutely. "You're pretty like the blooming flowers.”

“What are these flowers for?" Gulf asked, raising the flowers to get his point across.   
  
This was getting so _weird_. Kids suddenly walking up to him, bringing his favorite flower and saying things about him? He shook his head, Was this planned by Hunter?  
  
The little girl smiled, cheeks so squishy that Gulf wanted to pinch them. As much as he's crept out right now, the love he had for kids was evident, And having kids was on his bucket list too. Someday, He would have his own.   
  
"Daisy is the symbol of peace. I wish you peacefulness and happiness." The kid mumbled, her crooked teeth showing them he ran off even before Gulf could ask her.   
  
"You deserved everything good in this world. Just like these flowers, You bloomed. You're beautiful." He almost jumped at the little girl's voice. He didn't realize that the three kids were standing in front of him already.   
  
The kid handed him the flowers and although Gulf was beyond bewildered. He smiled nonetheless. "Thank you." He mumbled at them.   
  
"You're Welcome." The three of them said in unison.  
  
"Who told you to give me flowers?" Gulf asked curiously, but he's smiling.   
  
"Someone named Mew!” The little boy shouted and the two little girls shushed him and put their hands on his mouth.   
  
"Hey. He told us not to tell him." The girl with a silky black hair muttered, pouting at the boy.   
  
Gulf huffed in disbelief, Seriously? Mew? His heart started racing inside his chest. He's just a little bit surprised because who else knew about his love for daisies? Only Mew.  
  
Now he's really certain that Mew was stalking him, How did he know that Gulf was here? And about to have a date with Hunter? Mild's the only one he had told about the date _unless_ \- Gulf stopped on his tracks, _Unfuckingless_ Mild had told Mew.  
  
Jesus, This was driving him crazy. He might lose his sanity at any point.   
  
Gulf stared at the three little kids, "Where is he now?"   
  
The kids shrugged their shoulders. He's about to open his mouth to say something when a voice called behind.   
  
"Yah! Sunny, Winter and Autumn. Where have you guys been? I've been looking for the three of you!" A girl from behind called, She walked towards them and grabbed their hands. Then she realized Gulf's existence, "I'm so sorry. These kids are really stubborn. They didn't bother you, did they?" The woman said embarrassingly. 

Gulf shook his head, "No, No. They didn't. Don't worry." He smiled.  
  
The woman bowed once again and threw him an apologetic smile, "We'll get going."   
  
"Bye Phi Gulf!" The three kids waved him goodbye, and Gulf waved back, smiling at them. As soon as they were out of his sight, He sighed and looked at the flowers.  
  
Mew did this for him, and he felt his heart beating faster against his chest once again. He didn't feel this kind of feeling whenever he's with Hunter, the feeling of being complete and the vast happiness in his heart. Mew's the only one who could make him feel like that.   
  
He closed his eyes. He's shameless now, He's ready to admit that he still love the man. The man he's ever loved. He's ready to forgive and feel the peace again.   
  
"Hey, Gulf."   
  
Gulf opened his eyes, seeing Hunter standing in front of him.   
  
"Hunter, I have to say something," Gulf said, It's now or never, "I'm so sorry."   
  
Hunter didn't look surprised though, He just have Gulf a smile small, like he understood. "Everything has been a series of disasters from the moment we met. It's unfair because you don't deserve this, and I just cant bring myself to keep going on like this either." Gulf finished, hoping that he came as nice as he wanted.   
  
He didn't mean to hurt his feelings like this. And he completely acknowledged his mistakes of going out on dates with him when he's still in love with Mew. It was so unfair and he really felt terrible. 

"You shouldn't be feeling terrible, Gulf." Hunter said, Gulf didn't realize that he was voicing out his thoughts, Darn it. "I knew from the very start that you are still in love with, Mew. The time we were at the restaurant, You still looked at him like he invented the universe."   
  
Gulf blushed at that and mumbled another sorry.   
  
"It was my fault too for asking you out on dates when I knew that you're still hang up with your ex. But Gulf, I can see how much you love him. And I know he loves you too. I can see it. The chemistry you guys had was unbreakable." Hunter carefully said as he smiled, "I'm happy that I got to spend some time with you, though. We can still be friends, right?"   
  
Gulf smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, of course. Thank you so much, you know? I wish you the best of luck in the future, you absolutely deserve it."  
  
"You too. I wish you the best."   
  
"I guess I'll see you around? I'm afraid I have to go." Gulf exclaimed, smiling slightly.   
  
"Sure. Go and get your man.”

Gulf smiled and nodded his head. Now, he had to see that stupid man.

* * *

  
Gulf texted Mew twice to ask him where he was but he didn't receive any response so he'd texted Mew’s sister to find out that Mew was at his apartment alone at the moment, so that's where Gulf headed.  
  
He was still pretty much going through mixed emotions. It was so funny and at the same time made his heart skipped a bit because Mew's incredulous ideas were always out of the box. Sometimes so damn corny Gulf wanted to laugh his ass off. But he was also feeling so excited to finally have the upper hand with Mew.  
  
Gulf jogged up the stairs of the building, When he's at the third floor, He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door repeatedly until he finally heard Mew's voice saying, "Calm down! I'm coming!"  
  
Gulf bit his lips and inhaled, exhaled. He's tapping his foot on the ground, Why was he so nervous? This was just Mew for fuck sake. It's not like he's meeting the CEO of a publishing company or something. Then he realized, Mew always had this affect on him. God, Gulf's so hopeless.  
  
Mew opened the door. When he finally did, Gulf had seen how Mew looked a bit surprised, a bit caught off guard, good, because Gulf needed to get over how handsome he looked right now.  
  
"Hey,” Mew said, now, he didn't looked a bit surprise. He was smiling.  
  
"Did Mild tip you off about my dates?" Gulf asked, "And by the looks of it, You seemed like you were expecting me to appear at your front door."  
  
Mew rubbed the back of his neck, something he would do when he's shy and embarrassed. "Well, yeah. _But-"_  
  
Gulf ignored his answers and cuts him off, "Are you going to make me stay out here? Open the door widely, Will you?"  
  
"Still bossy. I see." Mew said, before shaking his head and stepping back so Gulf had space to come through the doorway. “After you.”  
  
Gulf rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and turned around to face Mew again, "So, You were sabotaging my dates on purpose?"   
  
Mew huffed, "Sabotaging? That was too harsh. I wasn't."  
  
Gulf cocked his hip, putting his hand on his waist and looked at Mew suspiciously. “So what would you call it then?”  
  
Gulf threw himself onto the sofa. _Damn,_ He had missed this apartment, and this sofa they had bought together. He misses everything about this place.

"I would say it was more like the fate's doing." Mew said, his face contorted into something that indicated he was thinking quickly and trying to be convincing at the same time.   
  
"What about when I was at Tequila Mockingbird?" Gulf asked, raising one of his brows looking so serious and strict.   
  
Mew swallowed the lump on his throat and raised his arms in the air, "I swear, It was a coincidence. I was really there because of Max and Tul, then I saw you with that guy and I don't know... I wanted to punch his face."   
  
Gulf felt himself blushed and laughed at the same time because Mew still couldn't control his outlet for jealousy.  
  
"Let's say the first was a coincidence," Gulf started, then he folded his arms in front of his chest, "How about the time at the cinema? You purposely went there, didn't you?"   
  
At that, Mew blushed and he didn't say anything.   
  
"I assumed Mild told you. He was the only one who knew about it."   
  
Mew was hesitant at first but he nodded his head, "Don't get mad at him, please. I just forced him to tell me."   
  
Mild pouted and scoffed, "Ha, I knew it. He didn't want me to date anyone but you. Gosh, I'm not even sure if he's my best friend or yours." He said, "What about the art gallery?"  
  
This time, Mew looked more embarrassed than ever. "I'm sorry about that. I told Run to invite you but found out that guy is his co-worker so to make it less obvious, I told him to invite Hunter."  
  
"And about at the park?"   
  
"Mild and Boat told me. This time I didn't force the both of them to tell me. They just told me about it themselves." Mew said, he looked so scared now because Gulf's face was so serious. And he knew if Gulf gets like this, He's about to get lectured at.  
  
Gulf arched his brow and stood up from the couch and took a step forward towards Mew, "And you didn't really look so surprised seeing me at your doorway. You had expected this, Am I right? You knew I was coming and you knew all too well that you can win me back with those flowers and your cheesy lines." Gulf tried to hide his smile forming on his lips, He didn't want to show that to Mew for now. He wanted to tease the older man more.  
  
It's cute how Mew looked so embarrassed, scared and handsome at the same time. "Mew Suppasit?”  
  
Mew looked at him fondly, "Hmm?"  
  
"What were you trying to achieve by purposely sabotaging my dates?" Looking up through his eyelashes at Mew, wide eyes and gazing softly at him.  
  
Mew bit his lip before saying something. "Because I want to be the one going on dates with you."   
  
Gulf didn't try to hide his smile anymore. He's happy and satisfied with the answer.   
  
"Gulf?” Mew's voice was softer around the edges, much quieter. He reached out and touched Gulf's cheeks, he smiled then rested his forehead against Gulf’s. "I've missed you so much. I was an idiot to let you go. I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't the best boyfriend but I'm trying to be better for you. I'm an idiot."  
  
Gulf was doing the best he could to calm his breathing and his jumping heart so he could still focus on Mew, the man he loves, His Mew.  
  
"I want you back, baby. I want you back so bad. Tell me you aren't serious with that guy, please." Mew said, closing his eyes this time.  
  
Gulf put his arms around his man's neck in which Mew put his arms around his waist, Gulf could smell his perfume scent, He smelled so good, He smelled _home_. "I wouldn’t be here if I'm going to continue going on dates with him.”  
  
Mew opened his eyes, the earnestness in his eyes visible. "So you're willing to give us a try again?"   
  
Gulf knew Mew could see all of his emotions laid bare in his own eyes. "Yes, God, Mew, You don't know how much you hurt me and made me happy at the same time."   
  
Gulf had tears in his eyes, he didn't realize it until Mew wiped his stupid tears. He didn't even know why he was crying in the first place. He was so overwhelmed. He felt so happy, he finally felt the afterglow after all the events. After all that happened.  
  
Mew leaned forward to give his nose a quick kiss and gave him a dashing smile, he looked more devilishly handsome. "I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you and I'm regretting everything I did. I was neglecting you and I didn't realize that. I'm so sorry, baby."   
  
Gulf smiled through his tears and tightened his grip around Mew's neck. "I'm so sorry too. I was so needy. It wasn't just your fault, It was mine too. We have a fair share of mistakes but that's not important because now we have each other again. That's the only thing that matters, right?"   
  
Mew nodded his head, "Yeah, That's the only thing that matters now." He says, another quick kiss on Gulf's upper lip. "I love you, baby. I love you so much."  
  
Gulf's heart skipped a beat. He won't be tired hearing those words from him. "I love you too, babe. So much even."  
  
"I love you more."   
  
"No, I love you more."   
  
"I love you the most in the world.”

“This is getting corny, Let’s stop.” Gulf said, “Mew.” He uttered, looking at his man.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
"Will you promise me that you won't act like an ass anymore? That wasn't an attractive look for you, honey."   
  
"Oh," Mew said, "I was an asshole, Aren't I? I'm sorry, okay? I was just really jealous. I want to act cocky and tough so he'll get scared and he'll stop asking you out for dates."  
  
"Are you really sorry for it?" Gulf teased.   
  
"Of course, love. I was really sorry." Mew said, pulling back from Gulf a bit. "I won't act as an ass anymore on purpose, I promise." Then he wrapped his arms around Gulf fully so he was cradling him in his embrace.   
  
“Are you sure?” Gulf asked, arching his brow.

Mew cutely nodded his head, “I’m sure.” 

Gulf beamed, “Okay, Now, kiss me you fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are very well appreciated! Catch me on twitter too! (tabismew) 
> 
> Have a nice day. Stay safe & healthy.


End file.
